warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SnapeFan1
RE: Hey! Welcome to WSW. It is a cool wiki- I spent a lot of time on it. :P. Yes, it's fanfiction- it's also charart (which you don't need to shade or burn-- it's for fun). It's not really role-playing... it's more like FanClanning. You can join other user's alliances and the cat kind of becomes "yours". If you write fanfiction, you can create a page for each main character and fill it out, like this one. I suggest you join our projects- and we're deciding on a mentor for you. Hey, I'm a HP freak too. And I love Snape, and Emma... and Harry and Bonnie and... everyone 'cept for Voldy & Co. :D So great minds think alike! Have a great time, and please contact me for anything you wish to ask/say/tell. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. And if you have any questions, you can find me on our IRC channel right now. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :P It's understandable. Honestly, I have no idea why our founder called it that. I guess we're different. :) ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Devainart. The link's on the project page. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. New Mentor Hey, Snape! Congrats on becoming my apprentice! So, I just wanted to stop by and say hi! Also, welcome to the wiki! By the way, I see you like Harry Potter. I like that series too! I especialy like Hermione (I think that's how you spell it). Sorry, Snape is my least favorite....[[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's see.....the first thing you should know is....*is thinking*. Well, you basicly just have to ask me questions. If you need help finding your way around the wiki, ask me. Anything you need, ask me (lol). Sorry again with Snape. I'm like that at school, too! I don't talk much, only when people ask me to. I'm not a peopl-person. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to step in. :P Stop forgiving about Snape. It's alright. LOL. So, you've joined our projects. Good. Write fanfics, make chararts based on your fanfic, make alliances, and ask Otter. :) ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 21:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can do that. Do you have a series? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Can you post the first one up, if you don't mind? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Awsome! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Rain. It's Otter. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and tell you 2 things. 1) I can't believe you've been on this wiki for two days, and already you have 66 edits. 2) Since you are now my apprentice, you must know I'm making a series, Drifting Feathers. I would love for you to read it, and maybe FanClan some of my cats in my alliances! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 23:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) By FanClaning, you could role-play cats. Go to my alliances, comment on which cats you want, then I'll give you the cats' personalities (All my alliances start with Drifting Feathers.)! Your mentor, [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Streamtail Streamtail- she's a very intelligent she-cat outgoing and friendly, her sister is Frostline and her brother is Bramblestripe, the current FeatherClan deputy. Congrats on your first FanClaned cat! You can FanClan three more cats. Remember, if you want to be included in my stories, leave a message on my talk page. Your mentor, [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes,of course you can! I have a few character pages of my own (ex. Sweetsong, Bramblesrtipe, Flamesoul). [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi SnapeFan, can I be your friend? Btw do you have a warrior cat name? Mine is Featherstream, but call me Feather. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 07:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for being my friend. Well, my name from the name generator is Rainpelt, but I'm not using it because my friend that left Rainpelt already used that name so I'm using Featherstream. Btw be sure to role-play one or more cat(s) in my story allegiances [[The Silver Feather Allegiances|'The Silver Feather Allegiances']] and [[The Wolf's Heart Allegiances|'The Wolf's Heart Allegiances']]. Hello, my apprentice! Yes, I noticed you have finished Rainbelly's Destiny. Man, that's a lot of chapters you got there. *sniffles* I'm so proud! Your chapters are so long, too! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 23:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, for role-playing one of my cats. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 07:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'm already hooked with Rainbelly and her life. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 00:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I thought The Black Raven was a story about warriors, whoops! Anyway, I love it! Just a piece of advice, though, when you make stories, don't make the chapters too long, or else the reader will get bored (believe me, I was reading my story with very long chapters, and got bored). [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 00:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, to tell you the truth I only read up to chapter five. But so far it's awsome! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 01:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I love the part when the raven kills the lady mysteriously...I like when people die suddenly....nothing was really boring at all! I read a little bit of the end, and Snape----Jhoanna, too--- dies. Is she his daughter? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 01:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I forgot, is Belitrix the rat guy? And isn't Lily and James Harry's parents? Intresting. So, you like my Drifting Feathers alliances? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 01:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, got it :) Gosh, I can't believe we're like, the only users chating. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 01:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) And where would that be? I live in Plantation, Florida. It's.... 9:44 here! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 01:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) OOOOOO....I LOVE Orlando! That's were my husband ---Micky--- lives! lol, jk. Well, I have to go now, my parents are like, strict about the time I go to sleep. I really don't care when the heck I go to sleep. As long as my computer is with me, (which it will always be!) nothing matters :) [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 01:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Cat You RP Rabbitcloud- She is "jumpy" cat and she is quite enthusiasm. She always looks on the bright side, which makes her mate, Gooseleg love her more. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hey! i've noticed ur siggy says "Gwen is awesome" ummmm u kno my nicky in real life is gwen? so whenever i see that, i think ur talking 2 me. its just unsettling to see that, just warning u. Anyway, Can u go here and join plz? it's my wikia that me n Nighty r on. It's like Cats of the Clans but with all made-up clans. here's a link: Cats_of_FireClan_Wiki. Could u join? PS: HP IS SOOOO EPICLY AWESOME!!!!!!!! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Oh sorry, I thought u *somehow* knew my real name/nicky (which is Gwen XD). Wow, I didn't know u love TDI/TDA/TDWT! I LOVE that series! My fave is Izzy, cuz we're almost exactly alike XD. And thx 4 joining my wikia! Also, U LOVE HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, epic fangirl moment *deep breath* u like snape as I can see, but do u like Lupin/Sirius/James? (not adding Pettigrew for obvious reasons XD). Yes I know, I overuse the XD emote, it's one of my fatal flaws. And no no, ur siggy is fine i like it, now that I understand. plz check out my blog on Cats of FireClan wikia, I'm sure u'll like it! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 16:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead with the picture. :D ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 01:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you kidding me? I <3 wolves! I'd like to join! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm browsing it right now! I can't figure things out, so can you help me? I'll make my profile (at Wolf Role Play Wiki). [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my apprentice! It's been some time since we talked. I just wanted to know how you've been. I also want to know if you need any more help here on WSW. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Rain. I'm SOOOO sorry for being such a horrible mentor. I have come here to say: You can graduate! I believe you have learned the many ways of this wiki. I know you still will need help, I'll still be here to answer questions. Anyway, like I said, I think I have fullfilled my duty of mentoring you. You, from what I see, are an incredible member of this wiki. Like I said before, I think you have learned our ways. I mean, you already have a story, you are a memeber of almost all the projects, and you are awsome. So, congrats on being a graduate. I will add you on the Graduates page. Congrats! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 02:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Rain. You really are a good friend. And thank you for those wonderful comments. I added you to the raduates list. Go check it out, newly made graduate! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 02:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :,) This is making me cry...I'm not even lying. I'm crying right know. I'm lisining to a song that makes me cry right now. Chasing Cars, look it up :). I'm so proud of you, Rain! You were the best of the best! Thank you so much for being my apprentice. I really appreciate it. May StarClan light your path, always. Light flows inside you, you were great! Darkness could never reach your soul, for you were so kind. Kindness and happiness is what I see inside you, nothing can stop that. Be happy with those three sentences. I know they're not enough to explain you, but it's some. Angin, thanks for being my apprentice! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 03:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, I would Snape, it looks so fun! :) It's just that I'm on 20 wikis (I'm not even joking) and I don't have time for another one. Actually, I've had to quit a couple because I've gone inactive. I'm sorry. :( It looks like a great wiki, though. mapleleaf 11:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you in now, and you know, you can always extend the main banner down by writing more stuff (Help articles, what to do, featured user) and make it even with your wiki friends. mapleleaf 11:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay... what the heck; I swear we had a friends list... mapleleaf 11:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to stop back and say hi! [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 16:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes! But, I might not be as active as I used to be. Some days I might be off. But, yeah I'm back! [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 16:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I might become rollbacker here. For some reason, Nightfern asked me if I wanted to be a rollbacker... *shrugs* [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 16:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And, whenever we're chating, it always seems like we're the only ones in the wiki! [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 16:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've got to go. Nice chating with you! [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 16:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC)